Brian's Nightmares
by wolfgurlwriter1725
Summary: Brian gets Dom off the bus. When together Dom notices Brian having frequent nightmares and asked him about it. With what Brian tells him his past is revealed. Brian worries Dom will judge him for it. Bad summary story is better I promise. Please Review!
1. Waking to Whimpering

**Disclaimer: I do not own fast and furious or Brain (unfortunately) or any of the original characters. I only own the storyline and Brain's family that I add on in future chapters depending on if YOU THE PEOPLE tell me to continue =)**

**AN: **_italics are thoughts._

Dominic Toretto was surprised to be woken up by the sound of someone whimpering. He sat up and looked around in confusion trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered, he had been on the bus to Lampanoc Maximum Security Prison when he'd heard the growl of the engine of his baby; his charger.

After getting him out Mia and the other two guys had taken off to Miami while Dom rode to Arizona with Brian. They'd found a cheap motel to stay in and Dom had gone to the bathroom to shower, Brian was asleep when he came back into the room and although had a lot he wanted to say to the kid he didn't want to wake him up, it could wait till morning.

Now here it was 3:30 in the morning and he woke up to Brian whimpering. He looked over at the buster and saw him shaking a little. _Is he having a nightmare? _Dom thought to himself. He watched Brian for a few more minutes, the kid seemed really freaked about something so he picked up his pillow and through it at him. "Yo Brian!" He said, raising his voice a little to wake him.

Brian sat bolt upright when the pillow hit him. He was looking around worriedly then seemed to relax when he realized where he was. He was shaking a little and his bare chest and arms were drenched in sweat. He looked over at Dom and realized what had happened, then he quickly looked away, embarrassed over having a nightmare and getting Dom's attention.

"You alright?"Dom asked him, a little concerned for the kid. Sure he had betrayed him once and Dom hadn't completely forgiven him yet, but something about seeing him so anxious sparked Dom's protective side that always seemed to rear it's head when something was wrong with one of his family.

Brian didn't trust himself to speak, so he just nodded. Without looking at Dom he tossed the thrown pillow back to him and laid down hoping Dom would just go back to bed and leave it alone.

But of course he couldn't be that lucky.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dom asked. Surprising both himself and Brian.

"Nope." Brian answered quickly. Then he looked, "If you wanna get an early start since we're both up I'm good with that." He said trying to change the subject.

Dom still wanted to know what had frightened Brian so bad in his dream, but he decided he'd let it drop. For now.

"Sure, but I'm driving." He said with a smirk. Brian smiled back and said, "Alright."

AN: It's not as long as I wanted but I wanted to get it up tonight and have to hit the sack so I can get up for school in the morning. Please Tell Me What You Think!


	2. Catching Up

**AN: I have to say I'm a little sad I didn't get more reveiws but I got so many notifications about people subscribing I felt that was motivation enough to continue. But next time I'm waiting on more reviews so it's up to you how quickly I update ;)**

The sun was just coming up as the charger came over a hill and passed a sign reading "Welcome to Colorado."

Dom glanced at Brian to see him sleeping peacefully. '_At least he's getting some sleep now that he didn't get earlier.' _He thought to himself.

He always seemed to have a habit of saying something right before it changed.

Suddenly Brian started whimpering as he had earlier that morning. Dom looked at him again concerned. His face was twisted into a mask of pain.

Dom was about to wake him up when Brian started muttering things, he couldn't help but listen.

"Stop! I'm sorry!" He cried out softly, he seemed really scared and Dom was about to wake him when he heard something that surprised him. "I'm sorry Dad! Please don't hurt me!"

_'So that's why the kid never talks bout his past.' _Dom thought to himself.

Brian flinched and Dom quickly shook his shoulder to wake him. Brian jumped and looked around in confusion. He looked at Dom and remembered everything from the past 24 hours.

Dom was still looking at him and Brian quickly looked away.

"Brian..." Dom began but Brian cut him off. He knew Dom just wanted to help, but it was too hard to talk about.

Dom looked at him. Brian made the mistake of meeting his eyes then looked away again.

"You know if you don't tell me willingly I'll just kick your ass." Dom said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Come on Bri. It's not good to keep things locked up." Dom tried again.

"What are now? A fricken therapist?" Brian asked irritated.

Dom realized he wouldn't get anything out of Brian right now but he wasn't going to give up.

"Whatever O'Conner." He muttered, slightly irritated as well, but he didn't know why. _'Why do I care if he has a shitty past?' 'Because he's still your friend.' _He mentally answered himself. Brushing these thoughts away he broke the awkward silence. "So why'd you do it?"

Brian looked at him confused, then thoughtful. "I don't know. I just couldn't see you go back and not do anything I guess. Like when I gave you my keys to the supra so long ago."

Dom looked equally as thoughtful. "Why would you care if I go to jail?"

Brian thought for a second, " You know, one day Mia told me something. That you were like gravity, everyone was drawn to you. I guess she was right, that's why I could never turn you in. I respected you. You were like a brother I never had." He answered looking out the window.

Dom thought about that for a few minutes before saying, "Well now I owe you _again._" He said emphasizing the word again, and smiled.

Brian smirked back. "You can start by finding me another car."

They both laughed, but their fun was short lived when they heard sirens and saw flashing lights in the rearview.

Yeah I know I hate cliffhangers too but that's what you get for not reviewing! =P let this be a lesson.

Please review and tell me what you think. Good, Bad, or Other. Thanks!


End file.
